Belief
by xkaze
Summary: Genesis has doubts and explains through quotes. Cloud tells him how much he really means to him through quotes of his own. CloudxGenesis.


**Belief**

_Summary: Genesis has doubts and explains through quotes. Cloud tells him how much he really means to him through quotes of his own. CloudxGenesis._

* * *

It wasn't like Genesis to be out this late.

Yet here Cloud found him, staring silently over the vast city of Midgar Edge. Black feathers littered the ground, leading to the silent and still figure; the wings that the feathers belonged to was hovering hesitantly, as if the owner was unsure whether to take flight or not.

And not just to take pleasure from the headiness that flying gave.

At that possibility, there was a slight lurch in Cloud's heart.

"'_My soul, corrupted by vengeance...'_" The familiar words were uttered softly, and Cloud abandoned any pretense of not being there. Genesis was way too observant for his own good, after all.

The blonde strode silently towards the motionless figure standing near the edge of the roof. As he approached, he reached out and brushed the back of his hand against the tip of the dark, yet soft appendage, stroking it lightly.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Cloud asked, moving to look at Genesis fully in the eyes. The man had always appeared withdrawn, but now, his features were porcelain, delicate; and Cloud had to wonder what made him reluctant to show any emotions – if there were any at all.

"That's good to know, Cloud." His voice was soft, even. Those silvery eyes drifted to bluer hues, drinking in the sight of his lover's face. The blonde, aware of the sudden intensity, just shrugged in response, turning to look at the setting sun.

They lapsed into silence, and, really, neither of them were strangers to it. In a way, it defined their most intimate moments, even if no words were uttered between them.

Cloud knew Genesis was going to leave. He could see it in the man's expression, as closed as it was. He could see it in those eyes he loved so much, and he could see it especially in the way his magnificent wing was poised. Half coiled, half spread; half ready for rest, half ready to take flight. Indecision plagued Genesis, Cloud was sure, but why? Why was he even thinking of leaving?

"'_... hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey.'"_ Genesis finished off, and Cloud almost missed the crack in his expression. He witnessed the facade start to crumble, and his breath caught in concern.

"You've found it already, haven't you?" Cloud murmured in response. He wanted to comfort Genesis. He wanted to put an arm around the man because in that brief slip in the otherwise impassive expression he had seen it. He had recognised the tortured emotions dwelling within Genesis, emotions Cloud himself had had before as well as seen in the man previously.

And it, to say the least, scared him.

His own face as mild as ever, Cloud continued. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Patiently, he waited. Luckily, it wasn't for too long.

"I don't belong here."

At those words, Cloud retreated slightly, both emotionally and physically, and tried to identify the sudden pain in his chest. Hurt?

"I mean, I do love you. I love you, Cloud." Genesis looked at him, and there was a fierce intensity in his gaze. For a moment, the blonde reeled at the pure _reverence_ Genesis held for him, laid forth by those eyes. And he believed him.

The redhead continued, his voice as soft as ever as he turned back to the horizon. "I just think that... I'm not enough. I can't be enough. Not for you.

Was Genesis serious? He doubted himself? Cloud almost didn't believe him – he knew Genesis was a cocky, arrogant man, yet he also acknowledged that even he had insecurities that he kept well hidden. He just didn't think those insecurities would apply to him as well.

"What do you suggest, then?" Cloud asked, his voice equally as soft. The atmosphere around them seemed to be holding its breath – a void that had yet to be filled.

A light chuckle made Cloud's lips thin slightly, and Genesis shook his head. "I leave. Leave you so you can find someone better."

Disbelief. "That's it?" Cloud asked incredulously. Genesis turned to look at him in surprise, but the blonde was already whirling away. "Not interested."

A frustrated sigh. Genesis crossed his arms. "Cloud-!"

"No." He turned, blue eyes flaring. "No, Genesis. You are not leaving me that easily."

"What, you think I want to?!"

"Shut up." Cloud demanded, turning around to glare at him. "It's time I gave you a quote of my own."

Genesis frowned, "what-?"

"'_Before long the distance meant to hinder became self-condemnation...'_" Cloud began quietly, glancing down at his hands as he raised them to chest height. "_'Now these selfish hands are touched softly by you._'"

Silence.

Genesis stared at him, his mouth parted slightly in surprise that the vehemence Cloud has shown before. His shocked gaze met Cloud's steady one shakily.

"Interpret that." The blonde snapped. "Do you know how important to me? Do you know how much of my heart you have? Do you know how – how _torn_ I'd be if you left?" Normally, Cloud wasn't one to discuss his feelings, let alone mention them. But they burst to the forefront of his mind, forced by the possibility of the one person he desired with him _leaving_.

He shook his head, looking away. His voice was bitter. "You once said you gave yourself to me. You are mine, Genesis. And I won't let go of you that easily."

With that, Cloud moved forward. Arms curling around his lover's still form, he pressed his lips to Genesis'. Their mouths melded together smoothly, sweetly, and Cloud marvelled at the taste of apple Genesis has, even now.

"Mine." Cloud mumbled against Genesis' lips. "Only mine."

Slowly, Genesis' black wing curled around them both, the tip brushing almost shyly against' Cloud's shoulder. He broke the kiss, and Cloud buried his face against the crook of his neck.

"Of course." Genesis murmured, and his hand reached up to stoke the blonde spikes. A soft smile curved his lips. "As you are mine."

"Don't ever leave me." Cloud said, his voice muffled.

"I won't." Genesis promised solemnly, "Sorry for keeping you up."

But Cloud shook his head. "It's fine." Because he would stay out late as long as it was necessary if it meant keeping Genesis near him.

* * *

**A/N: Hum, I never write romance. Or fluffy scenes. I am quite bad at it since I only know how to write angst. However, I hope this is good enough. This certainly satisfied some of my CloudxGenesis shipping feels, I guess.**

**The ending, to me, is a little... iffy. Ugh. I'll try and fiddle around with it to get it right.**

**Anyways, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
